The present invention relates to a webbing insertion member used for, such as deflection fitting or shoulder anchor, in a seat belt device.
Seat belt devices are used in high-speed vehicles, such as automobiles and aircraft, for protecting occupants by means of webbings thereof. For example, as for a seat belt device for a front seat of an automobile, the webbing is hooked by a deflection fitting or shoulder anchor disposed on a frame or B pillar of the automobile.
The deflection fitting is normally formed by insert molding so that a metal body as a metal insert is covered with a mold made of synthetic resin (normally, polyamide).
The deflection fitting or shoulder anchor is provided with a webbing through opening. Surfaces on which the webbing slides are made of the aforementioned synthetic resin, so that frictional resistance in sliding the webbing is large.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a webbing insertion member allowing smooth sliding of the webbing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a webbing insertion member as stated above, wherein the webbing can be easily handled by a user.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.